A Pretty Picture
by Jemmiah
Summary: Even beautiful eyes can be seen as a work of art on some planets, as ObiWan finds out to his cost...


A Pretty Picture

By Jemmiah

The worst thing about being regarded as a hero was the inevitable adulation that accompanied the title.

Qui-Gon stood tall and unflinching, focusing his attention on not so much as twitching a muscle. It was a discipline he'd set himself many times over the years; generally speaking it was considered beneficial to be as still as possible whilst meditating and dwelling on the mysteries of the living force. Beside him Obi-Wan valiantly struggled to do the same, giving away his boredom with an occasional fidget or twitch.

Elugia Debrit was perhaps the greatest collector of art in the galaxy. Everything from portraits to antique furniture, jewel incrusted decorative costumes, traditional paintings and holo-form pictures could be seen locked within the protective cases inside the Debrit 'museum' on Korrassi. Large, hand-woven tapestries depicting courtly scenes were tastefully hung against the walls of the elegant residence, which Lady Elugia (whose long list of thirty-four husbands had seemingly died in rapid succession) patrolled with paranoid obsession. The house - her private collection - had become the focus of her life to the exclusion of virtually everything else.

She didn't trust people with her beautiful things, that much was obvious, thought Qui-Gon with genuine sorrow. All he could see was a beautiful woman who had shut herself away: a virtual prisoner of her own possessions. Droids charged about the place, cleaning, checking security systems, patrolling the boundaries of her estate. The only people she did appear to trust were the artists who she occasionally invited to discuss their work, and also the Jedi who now stood in full heroic pose against the backdrop of her marvellous indoor hot house. Behind Qui-Gon's shoulder a line of Orchichi trees stretched in regimented perfection: even their purple-pink fruit seemed to be works of art in themselves.

It was no way to live, Qui-Gon mused. She was of a long-lived humanoid species, but eventually she would find herself old, and alone, with only the ancient portraits of her ancestors to keep her company. But it was not his place to suggest as much: he could only hope she would come to see this for herself. Maybe she would remarry and find a partner who would prove a suitable match?

Then again, considering the rate that Lady Elugia seemed to get through husbands Qui-Gon found himself uncertain that any would be willing to risk it…

"You may speak, Master Jedi." The strong, brusque female voice cut in on his thoughts. "Kescarro has finished your preliminary sketches, haven't you?"

A wizened old creature with more lines on his features than Yoda, and only a few feet taller than the venerable green master, poked his head from around the easel and nodded his eager agreement. He held up a hand that at first glance appeared ill-equipped to hold a drawing stick, with wildly curled finger nails that Qui-Gon could only suppose would get in the way, yet he still managed to give the master a thumbs-up sign. He then darted back behind his easel to continue his work on Obi-Wan's sketch.

"Kescarro is a genius. " Elugia cooed warmly. "The finest living portrait painter this galaxy has. He can draw pictures with such realism that you might think you could see each pore within the skin! I like to employ the best for my commissions. And I believe that this particular study is deserving of the best."

Qui-Gon at first wasn't sure what to say, but then remembered he was at liberty to move and bowed his head in acknowledgement of the compliment.

"The honour is ours, Lady Elugia." He replied honestly. "We were surprised when you asked us to sit for this portrait, but as your collection is well known throughout the galaxy it would not have done to spurn the chance to be a part of it. Even although self-glory is not the Jedi way, art is something of which I am much appreciative of."

"You like art, Master Jinn?" Elugia's eye brows quirked with decided interest.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Indeed."

"You're not rich, are you?"

The question threw him completely. What was she suggesting?

"The Jedi do not have possessions." He replied firmly but kindly, leaving her with no doubts on the subject. "The order exists to serve others and as such the little money we do have is used in the undertaking of missions."

"A pity." Lady Elugia raised her head upwards, studying Qui-Gon dispassionately. "I might have been prepared to make an exception, but my collection doesn't maintain itself. It takes many credits to keep this place running to the standards that I have come to expect. I can't afford to be selfless like yourself. I would have little use for a husband who insisted on serving other people when he should be serving me…"

At this Obi-Wan snickered, and was rewarded for his trouble by a chittering rebuke from the wizened, hairy, gimlet-eyed being behind the easel.

Lady Elugia sat up in her priceless Quemhorn chair, using the scrolled and decorative arms to push herself out of the padded seating. She was a thin, willowy being of middle stature, with near-black hair scraped decoratively into a bun. High cheekbones caught the sunlight that reflected through the glass panes of the hot house and for that moment she looked every bit as exquisite as one of her Corusca vases - and equally unobtainable.

"The young man has the most beautiful eyes." She stopped not too far away from Obi-Wan, examining him as an expert might cast their gaze over a priceless sculpture. "So very expressive, even when his face shows nothing. There's an intriguing vivacity about them…not at all what I would expect from a Jedi. Most delightful!" She clapped her hands together as if anticipating the resultant work of art. "Kescarro will, I'm certain, be able to capture that sense of liveliness." Elugia almost purred the words like a Togorian, and this time it was the watching Qui-Gon whose eyebrows wryly elevated themselves upwards. "You both make wonderful subjects, I have to admit. Indeed, the poise and simplicity you manage to convey is quite beautiful…it's almost like looking at a sculpture." Her eyes flickered momentarily back towards Obi-Wan. "Beauty wasted on a Jedi, surely."

Obi-Wan managed to keep his poise although Qui-Gon could sense the disgruntled padawan's irritation quite clearly. Every now and again a small amount of pretension would creep into Obi-Wan's demeanour, and unwittingly Elugia had managed to strike his vanity a deathblow. To his credit the apprentice never physically betrayed a single emotion, and Qui-Gon was given a real insight as to why she had chosen to liken them both to statues. The Jedi were like stone: solid, dependable and immovable. A depiction of stability made flesh.

Whether that was actually a complement Qui-Gon was unable to say.

"My father was a great believer in the Jedi." Elugia clasped her hands behind her back, her dress swishing gently against the warm tiles of the solarium floor. "I often think he wished he could have been one. Danger, important missions, negotiations…risking injury and death in the cause of others. He was a real outdoors type of person: never seemed to be content to stay inside the house. Then again my mother tended to have that effect upon people." She added, a sly smile creasing her lips.

"And yourself, Lady Elugia?" Qui-Gon enquired politely. "You prefer the indoor life?"

"I have my collection." She nodded towards the main house annex. "It keeps me busy. And of course, my passion for sculptures. I cannot thank you both enough for what you did in retrieving that shipment of Shera marble. One of the most expensive - near priceless - natural substances known to the galaxy…it cost me an extortionate amount of credits. If I had lost it, why I would have had to do something quite drastic."

"Like marry another husband." Obi-Wan suggested through clenched teeth.

"Worse. I would have had to sell off some of the finest artefacts amongst my collection. I would have been," she sighed deeply, "utterly heartbroken to split the collection up when it has taken many centuries to build it to the standard you see today."

Qui-Gon frowned. He'd seen such terrible sights during his missions for the Jedi: starvation, disease and slavery. So much that could have been combated with the kind of credits Elugia liked to spend on a single piece of art. Whilst he knew that he couldn't, and shouldn't, criticise anther person's way of life he couldn't help but think of the good she might do if she put the same effort into loving her fellow man…

Or men, as seemed to be the case.

"I see your thoughts, Master Jinn." Elugia finished her brief stroll around the hot house by ending up behind the ancient and bent-over Kescarro, who chittered something incomprehensible to all except the lady of the house. "And those of your handsome apprentice. You wonder why I don't do something, which might be of more benefit to the community…why I don't put my money to better use. Well, I have thought long and hard about this ever since you both returned the Shera shipment to me, and for your diligence and your hard work I intend to do exactly that."

"I'm…" Qui-Gon looked slightly non-plussed. "Pleased that you feel that way, even although it is not my place to tell you what to do with your money. But it is easy to be rich…it is a lot more difficult to be respected and loved."

"Quite so." Elugia agreed, looking down at Kescarro's work. "I think we will all be extremely satisfied. And the likeness of your apprentice is quite uncanny, if I might add. Our friend here has indeed done him justice. I think we will have to find a prominent place for the finished articles, don't you? To remind me of all you have done for me this last week." She waved a hand imperiously at Obi-Wan. "You may move now, young man."

Obi-Wan rubbed repeatedly at his neck. He'd spent so long trying not to flinch that he wondered if his neck muscles had seized up.

"You'll both stay until tomorrow." Elugia insisted, stating her words as fact. "Besides, I would like your opinion on my project for the community. The sketch of your faces are done and Kescarro can work on the…additions. We'll talk again tomorrow. "

Both master and padawan exchanged a silent glance.

"It would be a privilege, Lady Elugia." Qui-Gon answered on their behalf, wondering exactly what hold upon them both she had to keep them with her some days after their official mission had ended…

Daylight filtered through Obi-Wan's window screen. A single beam fell across the room directly onto his nose, causing him to squirm and wriggle away. Such a comfortable bed, he thought, as he lay still half-asleep, wondering why it felt so much nicer than the one he normally slept in. Perhaps Qui-Gon would leave him to lie-in for once. Then again, the only time that tended to happen was when he was in the infirmary having had a kneecap or two shot off by a blaster…

After a brief moment of searching his brain the illusive memory returned once more, reminding him that he was not back on Coruscant but rather in one of Lady Elugia's expensively decorated and luxurious guest apartments right at the edge of her estate. It was so incredibly peaceful and relaxing, he thought as he stretched his arms to accompany a massive yawn. The fresh, crisp air of Korrassi permeated through the room, and outside the beautiful and impressive mountains climbed ever-upwards to the blue skies. Obi-Wan had always considered Korrassi to be perhaps his favourite planet. No place was ever perfect, but inasmuch as a planet could be considered so then perhaps this was the nearest thing…

Outside the sun was climbing. He could feel the force surrounding him, more alive and stirring than it ever had seemed before. The Purri birds were singing in the nearby trees, and save for their exalting chatter there was no other sound…except for the repeated sound of chisel against rock.

Obi-Wan frowned and listened once again, channelling his ear towards the noise. Multiple chipping of tools against some solid substance - maybe combined with some mechanical whirring and swooshing - and the occasional curse issued through a vocoder unit equipped to a droid's voice box…that was indeed what it sounded like to the padawan. Curiosity getting the better of him, Obi-Wan shouldered his way into his robe, allowing the drapes of fabric to hang open against his bare chest.

"I must be mad." He murmured, shaking his head in disbelief that he had denied himself the chance to sleep a little longer. "The one time that I could have just stayed…in…bed…"

His voice trailed away to nothing as his eyes fell upon the scene in the courtyard straight ahead. At first he couldn't quite make out what was going on through the narrow gap in the window screen, but then as his eyes started to pick out one or two details his jaw very nearly hit the priceless vase sitting on the table before him.

Droids. Flying droids armed with chisels and hammers. Whizzing and flying dementedly about two large blocks of marble, at an estimate of 30 feet or more in height, a mere blur as they smoothed and shaped the stone into what was a disconcertingly familiar shape. Humanoid…definitely masculine if the beard and… other things…were any indication to go by. An image suddenly flashed through Obi-Wan's mind: that of two Jedi posing for the preliminary sketches for a piece of artwork. Sketches that no longer seemed to be for a mere portrait, by the look of things.

"Careful with that chisel." A metallic voice intoned dispassionately. "Look what you have done, you idiot scan-droid. You have cut off too much from his…oh, dear oh dear…"

Obi-Wan winced; counted to five…

Then ran to find his master.

Qui-Gon had similarly slept well that evening and, like his padawan, had awakened refreshed and anxious to return to Coruscant. Lady Elugia's hospitality had been generous in the extreme and the surrounding countryside a joy to behold, but they simply did not belong there. He decided that he would listen to his hostesses plans with the courtesy they deserved, then drag his slug of a padawan out of bed. Then finally, having eaten breakfast, they would arrange their transport for the return journey home.

Things had seemed to be going to plan right until Lady Elugia decided to elaborate upon her grand scheme for the community. It would be, so she said, a fitting memorial to both her parents: her Jedi worshipping father and her artistic and acquisitive mother: a giant and eye-catching sculpture that could be seen for miles around, to be placed right in the middle of the town square. It would bring art into the lives of those who lived nearby, and would also serve as a wonderful thank you to the two Jedi who had worked so hard to save the shipment of Shera from which the statues were carved. It would be, she exclaimed enthusiastically, one of the galaxy's artistic wonders to which people would flock, whilst also forming the greatest part of her collection.

That was the point at which Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, having declined the invitation to stay for the grand unveiling, found themselves suddenly inventing a highly urgent secret mission that demanded their immediate attention - and fled to Coruscant, resolving never to set foot on Korrassi again…

* * *

Anakin rarely found time to be with Padme since their secret marriage over a year ago. It had certainly been difficult to arrange any time where they could be alone, considering the heavy senatorial duties she was bound to carry out and his own missions as a Jedi knight. Since his own knighthood the missions had at least varied slightly, allowing him both to work with his fellow Jedi and also on solo missions. It was these lone assignments that had at last enabled him to spend a little more time with his wife than he ordinarily might have expected. It had been a risky and dangerous double-existence, but…

Padme was beautiful. He would risk anything for Padme. Absolutely anything.

He adored her. Worshiped the ground she walked upon. Right now as they strolled through the orange-cobbled streets, his hand not quite holding but lightly brushing her own, Anakin would happily have given his own life for her if it were demanded of him. The scenery was beautiful - even more spectacular than Naboo - and the architecture was astonishing. Everywhere they went there was something to take in and marvel over…but nothing was more radiant than Padme.

She was vacationing, having applied for some leave in the senate, leaving representative Binks once more to fill her place. Anakin's presence had been requested officially as a bodyguard, which had caused one or two frowns amongst the Jedi council, although surprisingly not from Obi-Wan. Anakin had later discovered that Obi-Wan was probably in a very good mood himself as the temple healers had suggested he take himself away to one of the Jedi retreats to recover from a rather serious injury spinal injury. Most had expected him to choose Thalaatooine or K'noptrix, but Obi-Wan had, for reasons known only to himself, opted for Corellia instead…

"You're not still thinking about Obi-Wan." Padme sighed, resting her head against his arm. "Are you? I'm sure he knows you didn't mean to hit him with that speeder…he'll be up and about in no time, you'll see!"

"I hope not." The knight muttered, half-jokingly. "Otherwise it'll be back to lecturing me to within an inch of my life again." He caught sight of Padme's astonished face and allowed his expression to become more serious. "Of course I'm thinking about Obi-Wan. When you nearly accidentally kill your own former master it tends to prey on your mind."

"It was an accident." Padme insisted. "He doesn't hold it against you. Besides, you said yourself that the council have granted him some leave. So whilst he makes the most of that why don't we make the most of the time we have together?"

Slowly a bashful smile began to spread of Anakin's face. "I like the sound of that." He breathed, looking into her eyes. "I will try to put Obi-Wan from my mind for the moment. For you." Anakin added, stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

He activated the holo map and then glanced down at the image. "Although it's not easy to do that when you're faced with street names like these!"

Padme followed his eyes to the crazy jumble of streets that were highlighted in different colours, overlapping and crossing one another. For a while she didn't understand what Anakin was saying, and then after a moment of staring at the various names she found the breath catching in her throat.

"Kenobi square?" She exclaimed. "Qui-Gon lane? Jinn alley?"

"Bridge of Obi-Wan!" Anakin gasped. "But this…how can…I don't understand…"

He looked at the map and then decided to follow the 'Jedi Road' that intersected 'Padawan Field'. If they followed this for long enough, so it seemed, they would find themselves in the middle of Kenobi Square. Anakin was beginning to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on himself, or whether he had actually gone completely mad. Whatever the truth, he was determined to find out!

"Come on." He hooked his arm through Padme's and marched towards the road. "You wanted to be a tourist? That's exactly what we are going to do."

The walk had been rather pretty, Padme thought distractedly as they stood in the middle of the square. At least she thought it had been at the time…it was a bit difficult for her brain to process anything other than the current images relayed by her eyes.

"It's…" She said weakly. "It's…a statue. Two statues…"

Anakin just stared and gawked, as he had done for the previous three minutes.

"Two naked statues…" Padme continued, her voice a mere thread.

Anakin said nothing.

"Of Master Jinn and Obi-Wan…" she finished, not knowing what else to say.

It had been a spectacular sight on first entering the square, Anakin had been forced to admit it. The two statues towered over everything else in the immediate surroundings: buildings and trees were dwarfed by the solid Shera stone sculptures. They instantly caught and held the eye. Thirty foot tall, the holo guide had dutifully reported. Carved from the most expensive natural substance in the known universe. A gift to the nation, granted by art collector Lady Elugia Debrit, who was now forty one husbands down the matrimonial road and had more money and property than she comfortably knew what to do with. Rumours had it that she could just about afford to buy the whole planet.

Anakin's problem had not stemmed from her obscene wealth, but rather the fact he found the statues of two naked Jedi - and one of them his own master - to be ever so slightly tacky. And, it had to be said, not very in-keeping with Obi-Wan's sense of modesty.

"You could just about reach up and pull his braid." Padme smirked at her husband, having been the first one to recover her senses. "Isn't it amazing? Look at the size of it!"

"This is a nightmare." Skywalker hid his eyes behind his hand, shielding them from the dreadful sight.

"I'm not sure about that though. Padme nudged him in the arm. "Is that supposed to be a lightsabre?"

"Stop laughing!" Anakin's face began to colour dramatically. "Have you any idea how disconcerting it is to be regarded from on high by a completely naked thirty foot statue of your own master? This is so incredibly embarrassing!"

"It could be worse." Padme slipped her arm around her husband's back to give him some much-needed support. "On Naboo we had smaller statues that used to urinate water into nearby fountains. You wouldn't have wanted to see Obi-Wan do that…"

Anakin thrust his hands over his ears. "Stop! Stop it at once! I don't want to picture it!"

Kenobi Square. What on Coruscant had his master done to earn such an honour, Anakin wondered with a shudder? Jinn Alley…uh, the humiliation! What would the council think if they were to hear their newest appointed member was living a double life as a giant statue in the middle of a beauty spot in Korrassi?

Padme broke away from her husband and began to walk around the base of the statue. "It's incredibly detailed." She blinked, squinting up at the lightly muscled figure of Obi-Wan, each rib and sinew sculpted to wondrous perfection. "You can almost see…"

"Padme!" Scolded Anakin, trying to catch her arm and lead her away.

"Pores! I meant pores, Ani!" She grinned back at him. "Although poor Qui-Gon seems to have seen better days. All the bird mess on his head…and it looks as if he's had a bit of an accident with a chisel."

Anakin took a deep breath. His master had always said there were many things about himself of which his padawan had no knowledge and it certainly seemed to be the case! Still, at least he could be certain of one thing: Obi-Wan would never deliberately follow him to Korrassi, so at least he and Padme would be safe from discovery!

"I can't believe," Anakin's voice was a mixture of disbelief and incredulous laughter, "that no matter where I go I still have Obi-Wan staring down upon me! I just can't escape! A normal statue would be bad enough, but this…"

Padme stared up at the statue once more, noting the lively and humorous glint in Obi-Wan's eyes.

"So, it's not lifelike, then." She added with a smile of her own.

Anakin totally failed to grasp the meaning behind her words. "I suppose it is quite realistic. In a way." He conceded reluctantly.

Padme looked from Anakin, then back to the statue.

"Maybe I married the wrong Jedi." She said with a wink.


End file.
